In Memory Of
by Heroine of the Valley
Summary: Sequel to Sailor Strata Moon. An evil man builds robots to take away the data from humans: their memories.
1. Part I Sister, where are you?

In Memory Of

_Disclaimer:  I do not own Sailor Moon or Ronin Warriors._

** **

**In Memory Of**

**Part I: Sister, Where Are You?**

** **

Little did the sailor scouts or ronin warriors know, that there was a new enemy coming.  It seemed like some creature always wanted something valuable from the humans, life energy, crystals, pure hearts, dreams, souls and only because they had none of their own.  The heart snatchers, they had no hearts.  No, no, no hearts at all.  The soul stealers, they had no souls either.  Not even a body.  All these creatures were made to take away what gave humans their lives, desires, souls and heats. Everything that made them special, they wanted it.  Now there was some new enemy that wanted something from humans. 

Memory Maimers.  The name itself sends chills up the spine.  A man who thought of himself as a god developed robots and called them the memory maimers.  He was going to use the to replace the humans and all they needed was their data: their memories.  And he didn't have any real good reason, just like the other enemies the sailor scouts had.  He wanted to be invincible and he thought robots could live better lives than humans.  They wouldn't be distracted as much.

No one was prepared for the memory maimers.  Not the ronin warriors or the sailor scouts or any other human.  Except Rowena, Rini's half sister.  Being her father's daughter, she read every thing she could get her little hands on.  She read scrolls about the memory maimers and other monsters.

"Do you know what these are, Father?" Rowena asked.  She showed him the picture.

Rowen looked at it, "Memory Maimers," he said.

"Well, I know that.  It says so in the scroll," Rowena said, "but have you ever seen them?"

He nodded, "yes, unfotunalty.  A long time ago."

"Has Luther?"  She asked.

"Yes, child," Luther said behind her.

"Luther!" she cried happily.

"Memory Maimers are feared enemies." Luther said, "What is your most treasured memory, Rowena?"

"When I met Rini," she answered, "I'll never forget that."

"I'm sure you won't," he smiled, "but the memory maimers would make you forget rather you like it or not.  They'll take away all the treasured memories from your brain."

"That's awful!" she cried.  "Can they be stopped?"

"Anything can be stopped, dear child, although it is risky."

"They're not here now, are they?" she asked. "I mean, in the past?"

He sighed and held his staff toward her.  On the top of his staff was a giant orb.  "Keep your eyes on the orb."

She looked at it and saw a girl with chin length reddish brown hair walking down the street.  It was Molly, Serena's best friend and she had no idea she was going to be the first guinea pig for the memory maimers.

"This will surprise mom when she sees I've done all her shopping for her," Molly declared, "whoops."  An apple dropped from the grocery bag and rolled down the sidewalk. It came to someone's feet that matched Molly's.  She giggled, "nice shoes."  The person stood in the shadows she couldn't really see his or her face.  The figure bent over and picked the apple.  When it stepped into the light and handed the apple to her, Molly screamed and backed away, "You're--you're me!"

"I won't harm you, I only want your memories," the mirror image of her said.  She touched Molly's forehead and then Molly passed out cold.  She caught her and touched a silver symbol of a triangle inside of a circle.  "Mission accomplished, master."

"Good," a strong male's voice answered, "return to base.  You know the rest."

"Yes, Master."  She faded out and returned to base, which was an unknown building underground.  She placed Molly inside a clear small closet used to hold the humans one at a time.  She touched a button to release oxygen into the small compartment for Molly, "relax now, Molly, your memories, your life, your body, is mine."

The fake Molly returned back to the street and she held the same bag Molly was holding.  She tracked Molly's memory to remember what she was going to do with them and knew where Molly lived.  Walking on, she heard a voice behind her.

"So there you are, Molly!" Melvin cried, "I've been looking all over for ya!"

She turned around and looked at the boy.  A small square in her vision focused on him and brought him up closer, closer, closer.  In a window, she saw his name and statistics. "Hello," a small grin crept upon her face, "Melvin."

Rowena could not believe what she had just seen.  "No, it cannot be!" she cried, "that, that _thing_ just took the poor girl's memoies without even asking!"

"The soul stealers didn't ask either, did they?"  Luther said.

"Rini's in danger," Rowena said, "I have to go back to the past!  I can't let them harm my sister!"

"Wait child, there is more to tell you."

"What?" she grumbled, "my sister is in trouble and you want to talk some more?"

"I know it is important that you do go to the past, since you are the only one that can tell who is human and who is a memory maimer."

"I can?" she whispered. "But, how?"

"Dear child, you are smart," Luther smiled, "remember how you knew that the boy known as Yuli had his soul taken away and later in the tower you and Rini saw him but you were the only one that could tell he was really a soul stealer?"

"I remember, but I thought I just figured it out with logic," she said, "Because the real Yuli was still at Serena's home."

"You know when you look at the person," Luther said, "It is a gift and power that only you hold."

"All the more reason for me to get there!"

"What's going on?" Queen Serenity demanded.

"Mother, Rini's in trouble!" Rowena cried.

"Relax, Rowena," Queen Serrenity said.

"She will be just fine," Rowen said, "the sailor scouts and ronin warriors will stop them."

"But Father, I'm the only one who knows who is a real human and who is a fake!" Rowena shouted.

"You must stay here for now," Luther said, "I will tell you when to go."

"The time is now, Luther!"

"There is still more for me to teach you," he told her.

Rowena clenched her teeth, "I don't want to know what you have to teach me!  I know enough and I know that my sister is in danger so I have to help her!" she bit her lip and tears flowed in her eyes, "you just don't understand, she's my sister!" she turned around and fled to her room.

"Rowena, wait!" Queen Sereiny called out.

"Let her go," Rowen held an arm in front of her, "I think she'd rather be alone right now."

Rini was groaning and turning around in her sleep.  She dreamed that no one could remember her.  Then she couldn't remember anything either.  Nobody knew her and she didn't' know anybody.  She pictured herself on a street with people walking by and no one stopped to say hello.  Even Yuli didn't seem to recognize her.  Then she saw a girl that did look familiar to her.  A girl with blue hair that matched the shape as hers. She was running to her, calling her name.  Rini smiled and knew who she was but when she got up to run to her, she vanished and Rini was all-alone.  "No!  Come back!" Rini shouted as she sat straight up.

"Rini, what is it?" Serena asked.

"I had a bad dream," she replied.

"Well, that what happens when you eat so much junk food before going to bed."

"Look who's talking," Rini muttered.

Serena gasped in surprise, "why you!" she huffed and walked out.

"Dear sister," Rini whispered as she lay back down, "I need you."  She turned her head to the left, "something awful is going to happen."

Rowena lay on her bed with her head on the right, like she was looking at Rini.  {AN: Some movies do this when friends/loved ones are far away.  I hope you're getting the picture here.} She sat up as if she heard Rini speaking to her, "I'm coming, my sister, I'm coming for you."  She stood up, "I don't care what they say. I'm coming now."

There was a huge fair the next day and the whole group went to check it out.  Finally, they were able to have some fun like normal teenagers. 

"Hey everyone, watch this!" Kento bragged as he picked up a hammer and tried his strength at the "Test Your Strenth" game.  He took a deep breath and slammed the hammer down and the puck {I don't know what that little thing is, it looks like a hockey puck to me!} went straight up to the bell.  _Ding._  He set the hammer down and flexed.

Mina clasped her hands together and held them by the side of her face, "Oh, Kento, you're so strong!"  She walked up to him and placed her hands on his biceps, "what would I do without you?" she said in cute talk and touched his nose.

Kneto grinned and blushed.  "Well, little lady---"

"Doesn't look so hard," Lita walked up to the game and picked up the hammer.

"Careful, Lita," Kento warned, "this game's for guys only."

Lita snorted smoke from her nose, "Just watch me."  
  


Kento raised an eyebrow.  Sage laughed, "yeah, Kento, just watch."

 Lita raised the hammer and slammed it upon the hammer down.  The hockey pock hit the bell and nearly came out of the top of the game. She grinned and placed the hammer down.  "What were you saying, Kento?" she asked.

Kento sighed.

"I still think you're strong though," Mina said as she wrapped her arms around his wide and buff chest and pecked him on the cheek.

Lita smiled and folded her arms as Sage placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Where's Rini?" Mia asked.

"Maybe they're at the tunnel of love," Kento joked.

"Oh, that's soo sweet!" Mina sighed.

Everyone groaned except Serena who said, "She's growing up so fast!"

"No," Darien said, "they're playing at the bumper cars."

"Oh," everyone mumbled.

Serena chewed on a caramel apple, "agugh!  I got caramel stuck in my teeth!"

Rowen held up a toothpick, "toothpick?"

Everyone laughed and Serena groaned as she swiped the toothpick away, "oh, gimmie that!"

Just as Darien had said, the two preteens weren't at the tunnel of love but at the bumper cars.  Yuli had wanted to go there because he thought girls like that kind of stuff but he knew that _everyone_ loved the bumper cars.  He seemed to be the only one enjoying himself.  He was bumping into everyone in sight except Rini.  She just sat in the bumper car and didn't go anywhere.  Some people were bumping into her because she seemed easy to get.

_Maybe her car's not working,_ he thought and zoomed to her, "hey, Rini, is there something wrong with the car?  Can't you get it to go?"

Unable to meet his friendly gaze, she lowered her head.

Someone bumped in her and Yuli snapped at the guy, "Hey!  Cant' you see I'm talking to her? Her car can't move. Get lost, I know Kendo!"

"Oh," he backed away and bumped into someone else.

Yuli unbuckled his seatbelt, "step on the gas, maybe it would go."

"You can't get out of your car once the game has started," the person taking the tickets said.

"I think there is something wrong with her car," Yuli said.

"Really?" he said, "It was working in the last game."

Rini sighed.

"Rini, are you okay?" Yuli asked.  He saw tears forming.  "I think she's not feeling well," he said.  "Too much cotton candy, I guess."

"I'll stop the game for you," he pressed a button and all the cars were immobile.

"Hey!" some kids cried.

"I'll start the game in just a minute."

Yuli wrapped an arm around her and told her to undo her seatbelt.  She slowly did it and took Yuli's hand.  He pulled her out of the car and kept her close to him.  HE could tell something was wrong with her otherwise she would be bumping into him the whole time and laughing.

He led his friend away from the bumper cars and set her down at a picnic table.  "Okay, what's the matter?" he demanded both with anger and concern as he knelt in front of her, "We're supposed to be having fun."

"I'm sorry," she mumbled, "if you want to go back that's alright with me."

"I'm not going without you," he said.  "Rini, what's wrong?"

"I had a nightmare last nihgt," she replied.

"What was it about?"

"I dreamed that no body knew me.  And I didn't know anyone, I felt like a zombie or something.  I coudlnt' remember anything about myself. People I was supposed to know were walking aroud and they didn't stop to say hi."

"I wouldn't forget you," Yuli said.

"But you did, in my dream.  You acted like you didn't even know me."

"I'd never do that to you," Yuli promised.  "It was just a dream."

"I saw Rowena there and she was the only one that called me by my name.  I was happy to see her and then while were running to each other, she vanished and I was all by myself."

"It's only a dream, Rini," Yuli told her, taking one of her hands.  "Everything is fine."

"I'm afraid something bad is going to happen," she sniffed.  "I think the soul stealers are coming back."

"They're gone," Yuli said.

"You have no idea how scared I was for you, Yuli," she whispered, "I was afraid I'd never see you again!"

"Hey, that's all over now," he took both of her hands, "and besides, if they do come back, the jewel of life will protect you."

"Yes, but what's going to protect you?"

"Shh don't worry about me," he shushed softly and sat next to her to pull her to him, "nothing's going to happen.  Everything is going to be okay.  Come on, it's a fair, let's have some fun."

"I'm sorry," she apologized, "I shouldn't have gotten so scared over a silly dream.  Serena's right, I really shouldn't so much junk food before I go to bed."  She laughed.

"Want to go back to the bumper cars?" he asked.

She shook her head, "let's go on the carousel.  I don't' really want to bump into someone right now."

"Okay," he took her hand and led her to the carousel.  They heard screams and Rini was reminded of her dream again.

There was a memory maimer trying to take somebody's memories.  The human pushed the memory maimer back and hit it against a booth.  The robot's programming went a little haywire and the flesh of one side fell off.  {The Terminator!}

"What is that thing?" people cried.

"Hold it!" Serena and her friends became the sailor soldiers and the boys became the ronin warriors.  "You'd better have a good reason for messing up our day!"

"Master, there seems to be a problem," the maimer said, "There are soldiers of some kind in the way."

"Get rid of them."  He said.

"Yes, master," the maimer said and walked forward to the scouts and ronins.  Ryo stepped forward and tried to attack with his swords, but the maimer caught his sword and threw it away.

"Huh?" Ryo mumbled.

The maimer grabbed Ryo by his throat and tilted its head trying to focus on him and read his stats.

The mamier found his memories far better than ever imagined and wanted them all.

"Ryo," the maimer said.  "Your memories are mine."

"Let him go!" Sailor Mars cried, "Mars Flame Sniper!"  She blew off its cybernetic arm.

Ryo gasped for air.

"Destroy them!" the maimer's master commanded.

The mamier shot lasers through its eyes.  Everyone ducked.

"It never ends!" Rini hissed through her teeth, "something always wants to take everything from us!  Well, I'm not going to stand for it any more!"

"Rini, don't," Yuli said, "let them take care of it."

"No, Yuli, I've had enough of this!" she clutched her hand into a fist, "Moon Life Soul Power!" she transformed from a normal preteen to a very angry Sailor Neo Moon.

"Sailor Neo Moon!" Sailor Moon cried.

"Now I don't' know who you are or where you came from and I really don't care!" Sailor Neo Moon snarled, pointing her white-gloved hand at the perpetrator, "but whatever you are after, you're not going to get it!"

The Maimer focuses on her and brought up her statistics. Her memories were sugary-sweet, just as her dreams and heart.

"Moon Rose Beam Aim!" She shot moonbeams and roses at the maimer.  It blocked her attack.

"Return to base," the maimer's master ordered. "Forget about them for now."

"Yes, master," the maimer said and disappeared.

"And for you," the master of the maimers said, "sailor soldiers and ronins, I have heard of you. Prepare yourself for the battle because we will take everything away from you."

"Who's saying that?" Venus asked.  "Mercury, are you getting any readings?"

Mercury turned on her visor and searched for readings.  None came up, "No, nothing."

Another voice drowned out the master's voice.  It was the voice of the ancient.  "They will be ready."  Suddenly, five bright lights swallowed the sailor scouts and enclosed them in different colored spheres.

"Hey, it's the ancient," Yuli said.

"What's going on?" Sailor Jupiter demanded.  The spheres rose up and flew away in different places of the earth, just like what had happened with the ronin warriors in their time of sleep.

"No, Sailor Soldiers, come back!" Sailor Neo Moon cried.  Yuli wrapped his arms around her and held her back.  "You can't leave!"

"Everything is going to be okay," Yuli whispered to her. "The Ancient's a good guy."

_Oh, if only I could believe you, Yuli._  Neo Moon thought.

"Where did they go?" Ryo demanded.

"Didn't you hear the ancient?" Yuli asked.

"I did," Rowen said.

"I've got an idea," Mia said, "Darien, we need to go back home.  I'll need your computer."

"Well, okay."

They returned home and Mia placed a disk inside Darien's laptop.  She researched on the armors and how they got their powers.  "I think I know what's happening."  She said, "Remember when you guys were all sleeping where your armors get their power?"

Rowen nodded, "I was in space."

"A volcano," Ryo said.

"A cave," Sage stated.

"A rock," Kento added.

"In water," Sai said.  {AN:  I know where all the other guys where but I don't think I saw the episode where they found Sai.  Was he in a pond or river or what?}

"You mean, the same may have happened to the sailors?" Darien asked, "but they don't have armors."

"But they do have elemental powers, Darien," Mia told him, "that was how we found the sailors, they met in the ronin's place of power."

"I think it will be pretty easy to get to them," Ryo said, "I remember the exact same volcano I was sleeping in and that's where I found Raye.  She could be there."

"Lita's probably at the same cave too." Sage said.

"I wouldn't' be so sure, guys," Mia said, "Raye has fire powers just like Ryo and Lita has lightning powers like Sage.  But Raye also has powers of charms and Lita also has powers of trees.  Maybe they're resting in someplace new."

"Yeah," Rowen said, "but we'll be able to find them, won't we?"

"Sure we will, we will just need to know where to look," Mia said, "I'll work on that."

"Hey, speaking of where the scouts are," Kento said, "Where's Sailor Neo Moon?"

"She went to her room," Darien said, "she said she wanted to be alone."

Yuli hoped Darien was right but got the feeling Rini was gone.  "Dear God, Rini!" Yuli jumped up and went to her room where she was supposed to be. "Are you here?" he began shouting her name.  A sinking feeling started in his stomach when he saw she was not there.

"Where could she be?" Mia asked.

Suddenly, he did not know how, but maybe it was the way he felt about her, Yuli knew exactly where Rini was or was planning on going, "the future!" he muttered.  "I have to stop her!  Has anyone seen my skateboard?"

 Whiteblaze stood with the blue skateboard in his mouth. 

"Thanks, Whiteblaze!" he stepped forward to take it and Whiteblaze snapped it in half with his mouth.  "Hey!  I need that!"

Whiteblaze grumbled.  He hated that skateboard.  Yuli started to ride on it more than on him and Whiteblaze liked giving him rides more than anyone else in the whole group.  Maybe it was because Yuli was lighter or maybe he was more fun that Ryo.  Whiteblaze just liked to give Yuli rides.  It made him feel needed.  He turned around and moved his head over, telling Yuli to get on.

"Oh, what am I thinking," Yuli groaned, "I'll get there faster if I took you, Whiteblaze!"  He got on the large white tiger and Whiteblaze jumped out of the house and ran as fast as his four strong legs could carry him.

"How does Yuli know where to go?" Sai asked.

"Should we go after him?" Kento added.

"Nah," Darien said, "Yuli will find her…but Sai has a point, how did he know where Rini was going?  I didn't know and I'm her father!  I'm always supposed to know where she is!"

Rowen smiled, "I know what you mean…. maybe she's going to see Rowena."

Rini lifted her key to the sky, {AN: I forget; who's the person she's talking to when she is about to open the portal to the future?  Is it Sailor Pluto?  I can't remember!}  "Take me back to the future!  Take me home!" she shouted with tears forming in her eyes,_ I just can't stay here anymore!_ She thought to herself.__  I want to go back to the home I remember.

As the portal began to open, a small smile appeared on her face, "yes, the future."

"No, Rini!" Yuli cried, jumping off of Whiteblaze he ran up to her and grabbed her in his arms.  She screamed and tried to wiggle out.

"Let me go, Yuli!  Let me go!" she ordered, "I want to go back home!"

They almost fell into the lake and they would have had not Whiteblaze clamp his mouth on Yuli's shirt and pull him back.  Rini's arms were pinned down and she was shaking and screaming like a mental hospital patient. 

"Let me go please!" she shouted.

"I'm never going to let you go!" he shouted back.

She fell to her knees and sobs racked her body.  Yuli sank down with her.  "I don't want to stay here anymore.  I want to go back home."

"If you're really going to leave," Yuli said, "then you're taking me with you."  He said, keeping his arms tight around waist.  He sat behind her and pulled her into him to keep her from leaving.

"I can't bring you with me," she said, "I miss my parents, okay?  Let me go, please don't make me stay here!"

"I know you miss them."  Yuli told her, "I miss my parents too.  But please, don't leave me here alone, Rini.  I only want to be with you."

"They just won't go away," Rini said, "Heart Snatchers, Dream Amazons, Soul Stealers, they keep coming back to take something away from us!"

"You a sailor soldier, Rini," he reminded, "you stand for love and justice, remember?  You won't be standing for anything if you just run away.  You're the only sailor scout we've got right now, Sailor Moon and the others are missing."

"I don't think I can fight anymore," she moaned.  "Besides, there's the outer sailor scouts, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune and Pluto."

"I don't know where they are," Yuli said.  "Don't leave me, Rini.  You have to stay."

"They're better than I am anyway," she said, "I used to be 'Sailor Mini Moon' for crying out loud.  They never needed me in the first place."

"Don't say that," he said, "You're the only sailor scout for me.  I care so much about you.  Come on, Rini, look at me." He loosened his arms around her and leaned forward to look at her crimson eyes brimming with tears.  "I'll never forgive myself if I let you go and I would never forgive you.  You wouldn't forgive yourself either, Rini.  You say they didn't need you but they did.  I mean, who would call Pegasus if you weren't there?"

Rini sniffed, "I know."

"You have the purist heart, Rini," he said, "they needed someone like you on their team.  You're so innocent and pure and you also have a spunky little attitude."

"Are you done yet?" she demanded, letting out a small little laugh.

"No, not yet," he wiped away the few remaining tears, "Rini, they need you and the ronin warriors need you too.  But no one, no one in the whole world needs you any more than I do." He said, "I couldn't stand if it you were suddenly ripped away from my memory, my life. I wouldn't' want to live anymore.  I love you, Rini."

Rini cried again, but they were tears of joy, "oh, Yuli," she threw her arms around him and kissed his cheek.  "I'm so selfish!  I really was going to leave when you guys needed me, I'm so sorry!  What was I thinking?"

"I don't you could ever be selfish," Yuli said as he held her chin inches away from his face, he moved into kiss her and then they heard screaming up above them.

"What the?" Rini looked up to see her half sister falling from the sky and she landed into the lake.  {I wasn't going to have her land on them, although, that would be kind of funny just as Yuli was going to kiss Rini, huh?}

"It's Rowena!" Yuli cried and stood up.  "You certainly have great timing!"

"Hey, she's my sister!" she pushed Yuli into the lake and knelt down to take her sister's hand.  "Rowena, take my hand!"

Rowena swam to the dock and took Rini's hand. Rini clenched her teeth and pulled her up.

"I'd hug ya, but I'm all wet," Rowena said.

"I don't care, come here!" Rini pulled her sister into her arms and laughed, "I've been thinking of you and I was wondering if I'd ever see you again."

"Well, here I am so you don't have to wonder anymore!"  Rowena joked.

"Let's get you out of those wet clothes, okay?" Rini hooked her arm around Rowena and started to walk away, leaving Yuli behind.

"Um, a little help, please?" Yuli said.  "Rini?  Rowena?  Whiteblaze?  Someone?" he pulled himself out of the water and saw Rini and Rowena riding Whiteblaze back home.  He groaned and wiped his face.  "Maybe I should have brought my skateboard."  He muttered as he walked down the street.  "I'm all wet!"  He grunted and tried to ignore the people laughing and poking fingers at him.

Truthfully, being wet wasn't going to be his biggest problem.  Now that Rowena came back, Yuli probably won't even have a minute with Rini.

**Whatta think?  What will happen to the sailors? Where are they? How is Yuli going to ever find time with Rini?  Find out in the next chapter, "Sleeping Sailors," Review Please!  **


	2. Part II Sleeping Sailors

In Memory Of II

_Disclaimer:Sailor Moon and Ronin Warriors is not owned by me._

_ _

**In Memory Of**

**Part II: Sleeping Sailors**

** **

"Any luck, Mia?"Darien asked, looking over her shoulder.

"No," she said with a sigh and a shake of her head."It was easier to find the ronin warriors when they were lost because I had a poem to help me.Unfortunately, there is no sailor soldier poem.I'm sorry, nothing seems to be working."

"It's okay, Mia," Darien said, "you tried."

"I'm sure the girls are all right anyway," Sai said."Wherever they are."

Sage nodded, "yeah and they'll become stronger too."

"It's late," Ryo noted, "we can try again in the morning."He yawned and walked to his room.

"Yeah," Kento said then laughed, "maybe we'll dream where they are!" 

"Rowena, could you brush my hair?" Rini asked as she took down her pigtails."I've always wanted someone to brush my hair."

"Sure," Rowena smiled and took a brush."Doesn't Serena brush your hair?"

"Sometimes, but she does it too hard!" she giggled then sighed."I'm glad you're here."Rini was dressed in pink and white pajamies and Rowena dressed in navy blue and white pajamas.They looked the same, just different colors.

"What's wrong, Rini?" Rowena asked.

"I was just thinking about the last time you came," she said, "when Yuli got his soul taken away.I was so worried about him.Now there's new anemies.I don't want anything to happen again, there's nothing to protect him."

"They're not soul stealers," Rowena said.

"I noticed," she said, "but they're enemies just the same."

"Yeah, I read scrolls about them," Rowena told her, "They're called memory maimers and they take away the memories of people."

"Their memories?" Rini echoed, turning around, "how awful!I'd hate it if someone took all my memories.That's exactly what happened in my dream!"

"Don't worry, Rini," Rowena turned her back around and continued to brush her pink cotton candy colored locks."I can tell who is a memory maimer and who is a person, just like I can tell the difference between a soul stealer and real person.Remember when we saw that soul stealer take the shape of Yuli?"

"I remember," she said with a sigh, "I wish I could tell it wasn't really him.I'd feel awful if he was taken away from my memory or if I was taken away from his.That's why I tried to run away back to the future.Good thing Yuli stopped me and a good thing too that you came when you did."

"You won't, trust me, Rini, everything will be fine," Rowena smiled and then started to braid Rini's hair.They traded places and Rini began to brush Rowena's sky blue hair."Besides, what do you think that calendar is for?"

Rini giggled, "yeah."

"I know you really like Yuli," she said, "so spill, what have you two been up to while I was away?"

"Rowena," Rini groaned and stopped brushing for a while.

"Okay, I won't push," Rowena said, "but you two have gotten closer, right?"

"Yes," Rini admitted, "very close.He does a lot of nice things for me.Did I tell you about the relationship I had with Pegasus?"

"You mentioned it," Rowena mumbled.

"I met him in my dream.He was captured by this evil witch and he saw a pink light. The pink light was I.We were able to talk to each other by that," she pointed to the gemmed decoration on her dresser {just what is that thing called she uses to talk to Pegasus?}."He is from a world called Elisyon." {Did I spell that right??} "The dead moon circus took over it and made it dark.We were fighting one of the amazon quartet.Sailor Moon wanted to be young again and I wanted to be grown up.She made us switch places."

"I bet all the other sailors were confused," Rowena cracked.

"Yeah," Rini said, "but it was sorta nice, being grown up.But I had trouble reaching Pegasus.I was finally able to see him again, but I think it was all just a dream.Pegasus is also a human named Helios and, I'm not all that sure, but I think he loved me."

"Whoa!" Rowena cried.

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I brushing too hard?" Rini apologized.

"No, I mean, whoa!" Rowena turned around, "Helios loved you?"

"I think so," she said, "he kissed me, but I think it was just a dream.I wasn't able to see him when I was grown up, only when I was sailor mini moon.Everything kinda happened so fast."

"But you're not Sailor Mini Moon anymore," Rowena said.

"Yes, I've grown up for real now," Rini said, "and Pegasus is gone."

"You don't' see him anymore," Rowena asked, "not even in your dreams?"

"Just my dreams," she said."I miss him but maybe it wasn't meant to be. Besides, I have Yuli and he'll still be around, no matter how old I get!"

"But you have been avoiding him since I've gotten back," Rowena pointed out.

"No I haven't," she lied.

"Oh yes you have!" Rowena laughed."I saw you push him into the lake!"

"Rowena, you fell in!" Rini gasped."And he said a stupid joke.Besides, I had to help you out."

Rowena grinned, "You love him, admit it!"

"Oh, I'm going to get you!" Rini picked up a pillow and hit Rowena in the head with it.

Rowena laughed and grabbed a pillow of her own, "pillow war!"

Yuli's stomach turned hearing the two girls laughing and giggling and shouting "hey, my hair!"He placed on his black pajamas and crawled into bed and buried his head under his pillow and held the pillow tight around it."Would you girls be quiet, please?"

"What's wrong, Yuli?" the sweet voice of Diana asked."Are you sick?"

_Well, at least her cat pays attention to me,_ Yuli thought, "No, Diana," he mumbled and took the pillow of his head and sat up, "I'm okay."

The gray young cat jumped on the bed and nestled up on him, "Rowena and Rini are having a pillow fight."

"I heard."

"I would sleep in there but I don't want to get hit by a pillow," she meowed.

"I don't blame you," he smiled and petted her head.

She rubbed her head on his arm, "I like you, Yuli.You're so nice to Rini."

Yuli blushed, "thanks, Diana."

"I know she might not act like it but she likes you too, Yuli," Diana crawled upon his chest and licked his chin, "I can tell."

"I don't think she even notices I'm even alive right now," Yuli groaned.

"Only because Rowena's here," Diana said, "they're having some sweet sister time together." She yawned, "I'm going to sleep here with you, is that all right?"

"Sure, I could use some company."

"Goodnight, Yuli," Diana curled into a tight ball upon Yuli's chest and they both fell asleep.

Each Ronin Warrior tossed and turned in their sleep.They were panting like they were running a marathon and sweat beaded across their brows.Their nightmares were all the same: the sailor scouts were lost and they could not find them.Only the nightmare was real.They didn't' know where the scouts where.They didn't know if they were all right or if they were in danger.All they did know that there was a new enemy and the sailor scouts were not even around to stop it.

They saw a bright white light in their dreams.In the light were two figures, Pegasus and the Ancient.

"The sailor scouts are all right," the Ancient One said, "they are resting so they can become stronger."

"To find them you must believe in me," Pegasus said. "Do you believe in me?"

"Yes," every ronin warrior spoke out loud, unknown to them it was only a dream.

"Your armor orbs have the same power as the sailor scouts."Ancient One told them. "Use them as a compass to find the sailor scouts.Good luck."

Pegasus and Ancient one disappeared and all they could hear was the soft neighing of Pegasus.

Their eyes popped open and they sat up. Suddenly, they didn't need a poem to find the sailor scouts like Mia used to find them. All they needed was their faith in each other.They walked out all at once.

"You wouldn't believe the dream I just had!" Sage shouted in a whisper.

"If it was anything like mine, I probably would," Sai smiled.

"You saw a white flying horse with the ancient?" Kento asked.

Rowen nodded, "I did."

"Come on," Ryo said, "we have to go find them now."He looked at his armor orb, "The Ancient One has never let us down before.We'll find them, I know it."

"Yeah, alright, let's go!"Kento shouted.They all shushed him not to wake up the others and they left the house.

The sailor scouts where all in a deep sleep and the only way for them to wake up is when their one true love awakens them with the kiss they've been waiting for their whole lives.Surely, the ronins have kissed them time-to-time.But this kiss was special and it was the kind every girl dreamed and waited for.No matter how old they will get, the sailors and every girl will not forget this special kiss.The Ronin Warriors would have to put all their love in the kiss or the scouts will not wake up and they will never have another chance. It will be the last time their lips will ever touch again.{Sounds fairy-tale like, doesn't it?I know, it sounds kinda cheesy, but I think it's cute!}Neither the Ancient One nor Pegasus told them how to wake them up. The Ronins were supposed to know that when they found the sailors or have at least known that all along.

Pegasus and the Ancient one entered their dreams, "The Ronin Warriors are on their way." Ancient One said.

"Do not forget them and do not let them forget you," Pegasus told them."As you sleep, remember the ronin warriors and have faith in them and believe they will get to you in time."

_Ronin Warriors,_ the sailor scouts pondered, their thoughts echoing out to the world to reach them_, please find us and wake us up._

_ _

Hearing their pleas, each Ronin Warrior stopped wherever they were in their journey and lifted up their heads as they whispered the name of the sailor scout they loved more than anything in the world.

Ryo's orb glowed brighter with every step he took.It was a sign he was getting closer to Sailor Mars.There was a volcano not too far away and it was the source of heat for the hot springs.He found an ancient temple next to the springs.Ryo finally felt something warm around him but it wasn't the heat of the hot springs.It was something else.Like a _spirit of fire_ just walked right through him. {ooh, creepy!}

"Ryoooo," Sailor Mar's voice echoed, "Oh, Ryooooo.Ryoooo of the Wiiiiiillllllldddddfffiiiiiiirrrreeeee"

"Sailor Mars?" Ryo mumbled, "Where are you?"

"I'm here, Ryo," Sailor Mars' voice came."I'm waiting for you.'

He followed her voice. It sounded kind of like the same noise of a fire blazing.. Inside the temple was a room of sarcophaguses. There was a fire going in a fireplace at the far wall One was different than the others. This one looked like a red fire crystal and it had the symbol of Mars on it.

"Sailor Mars, I know you're here," Ryo said walked right to the crystallized sarcophagus and looked inside to see Mars face."I need to find a way to open it somehow."He placed his hand on it and it was very hot.However, his armor of wildfire protected him from burning his hand off. He took his sword and cut a small section and a warm red light began to glow.The lid opened to review Sailor Mars in a new form.Unable to believe his eyes, Ryo backed up, "Sailor Mars…"

She was not in her every day form, sailor scout form or even her planetary princess form.Sailor Mars looked more like a warrior.Her black hair was adorned with a helmet resembling flames and she wore a piece of armor resembling Ryo's only smaller.It wasn't exactly ronin armor but a more mystical armor, kind of like the armor of old.Her breastplate was red with flames and she had red metal gauntlets and boots.Her legs and arms were covered with white leather underneath the gold breastplate that covered her torso.

_Kiss me, Ryo of Wildfire, _Sailor Mars wanted to scream, _kiss me now._

As if he heard her, Ryo reached into the sarcophagus and picked Sailor Mars in his arms and he kissed her with hot fiery fervor, the way she always wanted him to kiss her.Between the two soldiers of fire, a new flame started.Their love.

Sailor Mars opened her eyes, "you found me and you were able to wake me up."

Ryo smiled, "I wouldn't stop looking until I found you."

"I love you, Ryo of Wildfire," Sailor Mars praised as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I love you too, Sailor Mars," Ryo held her close.They both finally felt hot, as if the fire of the fireplace swallowed them whole.He looked her over, "I like your style."

Sailor Mars blushed as she looked down, "I'm not sure what happened.Must be from that guy I saw in my dream."

"It was the ancient," Ryo said, "He must have did it."

She nodded, "well, he has good taste."

"Let's find the others," he said, "we still have that new enemy to face."

Sage sat Indian style trying to locate where Sailor Jupiter was sleeping.The braches of the trees waved in the wind.He heard the crash of thunder and he jumped up.

"What the heck?" he cried.

He saw a bolt of lightning dart from a thundercloud and hit a tree somewhere in the forest.Leaves landed near his feet.

"Sage," he heard Sailor Jupiter call, "Saaaaageeee, come find me, Saaageee of the Haaaaallloooooo."

"Sailor Jupiter, is that you?"

"Go find her, Halo," he heard someone say behind him.

"Kale?" he looked past his shoulder and saw the warlord of corruption a few feet behind him."I thought you were---"

Kale pointed into the trees, "go after her."

"Saaaaaggggeee," Sailor Jupiter voiced again, bringing Sage's attention to it.He looked behind him to see if Kale was still there but he wasn't.

"What the?" Sage mumbled.

"Saaaaaage."

Sage's body seemed to move on its own, like the current of lightning moved though the ground and forced him to start running into the forest.There were trees everywhere and it he was running to or seem to be led to a giant tree.He stopped in front of the tree.It was the most humongous tree he has ever seen in his life.He saw something in the tree but couldn't quiet make out what it was.It was glistening in the sunlight.There was a crack in the tree where the lightning hit.

"Are you in there, Sailor Jupiter?" he asked."I'll get you out."He took his sword, "Thunder….bolt….cut!"He jumped up to where the lightning hit and finished where it left off.Sage's violet eyes widened when he saw what was in there.He landed on his feet and stared at the green seven-foot crystal with the symbol of Jupiter on it.It looked kind of like a coffin.He could barely see Jupiter's face inside.He pulled on the coffin and the top opened up and revealed Sailor Jupiter, not as the tough chick that could cook, not as the sailor scout of thunder, or as the princess of the planet Jupiter, but as a new warrior.

"Whoaaaaa," Sage groaned, "Sailor Jupiter?"

Her ponytail was down and her brown hair reached her shoulders.Jupiter wore a helmet that resembled a leaf and so did the shoulder guards of her dark green breastplate.A thunderbolt came down on the front of the breastplate and she wore green gauntlets and boots.

_You came for me. I knew you would._ Sailor Jupiter thought, _now kiss me._ _Kiss me now, Sage of the Halo._

_ _

"Sailor Jupiter," he whispered as he reached inside to hold her as he planted a soft but meaningful kiss on her lips that could have been the strongest surge of electricity ever known to man.Leaves surrounded them with sparks as Sage continued to kiss Sailor Jupiter until she woke up.

"Sage," Sailor Jupiter mumbled, "I was waiting for you."

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's okay," she said, "I would wait for you forever if I had to.I knew that someday you would come for me."

"I love you," he breathed."I love you so much, Sailor Jupiter."

"I love you too, Sage," she proclaimed."So, is this me?" she looked down at herself.

Sage smiled, "Yeah, it's pretty cool."

"I wonder if the others are alright," Sailor Jupiter said.

"There's only one way to find out," Sage said with a grin, "let's go find them."

Kento was wandering through the desert.It was a place where his armor got its power, so why did he felt so weak?Sweat beaded across his brow as the sun was hitting down on him hard.

"I knew I shoulda at first," he groaned.He passed down into the sand and heard footsteps coming to him.Thinking it was Venus, he lifted his head.He focused on the person in front of him with an outstretched hand."Dais?"

"This is not an illusion, Hardrock," Dais said, pulling Kento to his feet."As tricky as the desert may be."

"I thought you were dead," Kento mumbled."How?"

"No time for that," Dais said.

"Kennnnttooooo," Sailor Venus' echoed.

"Sailor Venus," Kento said.

"You have to go after her," Dais told him and pointed forward, leading past the sand dunes.

"How will I find her?" Kento demanded."There's sand every where!"

"There is an oasis in every desert," Dais informed and walked away.

"An oasis in every desert?" Kento mumbled.He took a deep breath and shouted with all his voice, "What the heck does that supposed to mean?!"

Dais didn't answer him.

"Great," Kento groaned._There is an oasis in every desert,_ Kento remembered as he trekked up the sand dunes.It was hard to get up but he pushed himself to continue.His armor was strong, he was strong and so was the love he had for Sailor Venus.It was the strongest thing about him."Hold on," he muttered, "I'm coming, Sailor Venus, hold on."His feet sank into the sand but he continued to walk up the dune.Finally, he reached the top and he saw the oasis."No way…."

There were palm trees gathered in a shape of a heart, surrounding a heart shaped pond. It was the most beautiful thing he ever seen in his life.He had to be dreaming.This had to be one of Dais' illusions, although ever illusion used on him wasn't quite as beautiful as this.

"Whoa," Kento moaned.

"Kentoooooo," Sailor Venus' voice rang.

He remembered what he was doing and ran down the dunes and into the oasis, calling for Sailor Venus.There were strawberry bushes around the pond and at the top of it was a giant orange crystal with the symbol of Venus.It didn't take long for Kento to know that the crystal held Sailor Venus inside.He walked up to it and as he put his hand on it, it opened and revealed a new Sailor Venus.It wasn't the cute English girl, or the scout of love and beauty or even her in a princess dress.

Sailor Venus wore orange armor, but it was more feminine than the armor of hardrock.She wore a orange breastplate, orange gauntlets and boots.Her helmet had a red heart on it and the red bow in her hair was missing.Sailor Venus' long golden hair waved in the wind.

"S-Sailor Venus," Kento stammered, reaching his hand to her cheek.

_Oh, Kento,_ she thought, _kiss me. Kiss me now._

He reached inside and pulled her out, looking her over longingly.Lifting her in his arms, he whispered her name and kissed her both gently and strongly at the same time.He kissed her like he has never kissed her before.Sailor Venus opened her eyes and lifted her arms around his neck.

"Kento, you came for me," she whispered.

"Of course," he said."How do you feel?"

"Not bad," she replied."We must go find the others."

He nodded and walked away, still carrying Venus in his arms.

"Um, Kento, I can walk," she said with a smile.

"I know, but I just want to carry you through the desert."

"Okay," she said and nestled up to him.

Sai came across a lake.His armor orb started glowing, as he got closer to it, "Sailor Mercury must be in there," he said.

He prepared himself to get into the water and felt a strong tug on his arm."No, Torrent."

"What?" He turned around to look the warlord of Venom in the eyes, "Sekhmet!I-I thought you were dead!"

"You can't go in this way," he said.

"Why," Sai asked.He looked at the lake and noticed what he didn't notice before: fish rising to the surface, "No," he clenched his teeth and looked back at Sekhmet, "you, you poisoned it! You knew Sailor Mercury was…"

"No," he shook his head, "it was poisoned before that.It was the same day I became the warlord of venom.I was only testing my abilities."

"Sailor Mercury is in there," Sai told him, "I have to get to her somehow."

"Saaaaiiiiii," he heard Mercury call for him.It sounded like a spring of water.

"I can hear her," Sai said.

"The poison is getting weaker," Sekhmet said, "you'll have to go in on that side," he pointed at the far end of the lake. "It's safer that way."

"Why are you suddenly helping me?" Sai asked."And how did you survive?"

"The ancient saved us," Sekhmet replied."I can't explain it now.You must go after your friend."He pointed at the safe end of the water and walked away.

Sai watched Sekhmet walk off, still surprised.He went to the safe side of the lake, jumped and swam underwater.It was hard to see because of the murkiness, but he had to find Sailor Mercury.He found an underwater cave and swam inside it.There was air inside the cave and reached the surface.It was cold and dark and wet, but he knew she was there.Somewhere.He saw something next to the water.It looked like a giant light blue crystal with the symbol of Mercury.

Pulling himself out of the water, he looked at the crystal."She's in there," he said aloud."She's got to be."He walked to it and touched the crystal.It popped open to reveal Sailor Mercury. Sai gasped as he looked her over.She was not the smart, shy girl, neither was she the scout of water and ice and she did not wear her light blue princess dress.

Sailor Mercury wore a helmet that had two icicles on the side that came down to her chin.Her blue breastplate was decorated with water drops and she wore light blue gauntlets and boots.

_I never doubted you, Sai,_ she thought, _please wake me with a kiss._

Sai reached his hands forward to Sailor Mercury's face and kissed her lips.Softly at first and the kiss grew deeply as he pulled her close to him and held her tight.It should have made the English boy blush immediately but instead he continued to kiss her with butterfly kisses.

Sailor Mercury opened her eyes and a small smiled graced her face, "you kissed me and didn't blush once.I'm impressed."

"You're not blushing either," Sai told her.

Sailor Mercury gave a little laugh."I knew you could wake me up." She wrapped her arms around him and sighed."I love you so much.More than I thought I could ever love someone."

"I love you too," Sai wiped a tear that fell from her eyes, "_love_."

"Let's find the others," she said and immediately a clear transparent piece fell from the front of her helmet and over her mouth and nose like the same transparent mask that Sai had to help him talk to marine life or breath underwater.Sai was surprised for a moment and jumped into the water just after she did.

Rowen knew exactly where to find Serena, how to get there was the problem.She was on the moon.He couldn't explain the first time he got on the moon and met Serena, it just happened.He stood upon a skyscraper and looked at the night. 

"Don't worry, Sailor Moon," he said, "I'll get to you as soon as I can."

His foot slipped on the edge and almost fell down to his death.He screamed and it stopped short as he felt someone grab his arm."Huh?"He hoped it wsa Serena but he looked up to see Anubis pulling him to safety."Anubis?Impossible, you're, you're…"Rowen felt it impossible to say.

"You found yourself into space once," Anubis said, "You can get there again."

"Rowennnn," Sailor Moon called, "come get meeeeee."

Rowen lifted his head to the sky.

"All you have to do is fly," Anubis told him, "just do it."

"Wait a minute, Anubis," Rowen persisted, "why are you…?"

Anubis turned around and walked away.Rowen sighed and stepped onto the edge. He could get there.His armor of Strata was the shuttle and his love for Serena was the ticket.All he had to do was go for it.A dark blue circled surrounded him and he was flying in the air in just an instant.He was going turbo speed into the sky and soon outer space.The moon was in view and he was getting closer to it.

Scanning the moon for Serena, he heard her call him.But he didn't see her at all.He landed on the moon and the sphere disappeared.

"Sailor Moon, where are you?" he cried out but got no answer.

He did find something else though.It was a white giant crystal with the moon symbol on it.He walked up to it and put rubbed his hand over it.It opened and revealed Serena, as he had never seen her before.Not the bubbly girl that likes to eat or, Sailor Moon, or Princess Serenity.She was dressed as a warrior.Her hair was not in her usual style of pigtails and meatball shaped buns, instead, she wore it freely through a hole on the top of a white helmet with the moon symbol on front.It was somewhat like Rowena's helmet, except Rowena's hair was in a braid; Serena was in a loose ponytail.Her breastplate was a deep blue with the gold moon symbol sending moonbeams and her gauntlets were blue and her boots red.

Rowen was breathless. He just didn't know what to say.

_Oh, Rowen, kiss me._ She thought.

He didn't know what to say but he did know what to do. He took her into his arms and kissed her more passionately than the first time he kissed her.The unforgettable time when they were both confused and in love with each other.That day when he came back to see her again and he told her how he felt.He kissed her on impulse that day and he kissed her again the same way but with more passion, more intensity and fervor.He kissed her the way Darien never kissed her or he himself ever kissed her.He kissed her with so much passion and held her so close that her helmet fell down and he began to stroke his hands into her long hair.

Sailor Moon awoke and breathed Rowen's name.They looked into each other's eyes longingly, "Rowen, I knew you would come."

"Serena, you're beautiful," he said."So beautiful."

She smiled and blushed, "you're so good to me." She rested her head on his chest.

"How did you get the armor?" he asked.

"I'm not sure," she said honestly, "probably happened when I was asleep."

"Let's return," he said, "the others are probably looking for us."

She nodded and the dark blue sphere surrounded them and they were led back to Earth.

"Oh no!" Mia shouted.

Darien ran out of his room, "what's wrong, Mia?"

"The guys are gone!" she replied as she looked in every room.

A still half-asleep Yuli walked out, "what is it?"

"The warriors are missing," Darien answered for Mia.

Yuli's eyes widened, "please tell me that Tulpa did not--"

"Relax," Darien said, "they might have went out for breakfast or something."

"Or went to find the girls," Yuli said.

"They're not the only ones that are missing," Diana said as she came out of Rowena and Rini's room, "Rowena and Rini are gone too!"

"What?" Yuli gasped and ran into their room. Everything was neat and tidy."Well, at least she didn't' leave such a mess."

"She gets that from me," Darien said.

Rowena and Rini were in town at the local parlor shop where Andrew and his sister works at.

"Hi, Elizabeth," Rini said, "this is my sister, Rowena."

"I didn't know you had a sister, Rini!" Elizabeth laughed.

"Now ya do," Rowena said with a wink.She shook her hand.

"Where's Andrew?" Rini asked.

"I'm right here," Andrew said, "hi Rini."

Rowena's smile disappeared as she studied Andrew.Elizabeth acted like any sister would and slapped him playfully on the shoulder.

"I think Rini would like her usual," Elizabeth said.

"Ah," he said, "a root beer float."

"That's right!" Rini cried."You've got such a wonderful memory, Andrew."

_What's wrong with them?_ Rowena thought, _can't they see that there's something wrong about him? I've never met him before but I know he's not who he says he is.He's a memrory maimer!_

Andrew walked away.

"Is there something wrong with your brother?" Rowena asked.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth questioned."There's _always_ something wrong!" she laughed.

_His own sister should know there's something wrong._"I don't think he's your brother."

"What?" Elizabeth mumbled, "hey, my brother--"

"Rowena, what are you doing?" Rini demanded.

"Listen to me, I know that he may look the same and act the same but he is not your brother."

"Excuse me," Rini grabbed her sister's arm, "I forgot something at home!" and pulled her out of the parlor, "Rowena, what's the matter with you?"

"I told you I can tell who's a memory maimer," Rowena reminded, "well, this Andrew person is one of them."

"What do you mean?" rini asked, "he looked the same to me and--"

"You can't tell, nobody can tell except me.He's a memory maimer and the real Andrew has been taken hostage."

Rini rolled her eyes, "okay, but you didn't' have to say that right in front of Elizabeth!"

"I've got to stop him," she said, "I cant' let this go out any longer.Are you going to help me or not?"

"Hey, I'm a sailor scout too," Rini reminded, "I'm sorry, Rowena.Maybe I'm jealous because you can tell the difference and I can't."

"Come on, before one of them gets us," she said, "ready?"

"You be I am!"

"Moon Strata Power!"

"Moon Life Soul Power!"

They went into the back of the store to find the Andrew look-alike making some goodies.

"How dare you take away people's precious memories!" Sailor Strata Moon shouted."Their memories are all they have!"

"Who are you?" he demanded.

"Sailor Strata Moon!"

"And I am Sailor Neo Moon!" Neo Moon added.

"We protect all the memories of others," Sailor Strata Moon informed.

"We are the full moon sisters, sailor scouts who fight for love and justice," Sailor Neo Moon cried.

"And in the name of the future moon, we will punish you!"

"Hey, what are you doing?" Elizabeth freaked."Leave my brother alone!"

"He's not your brother," Sailor Strata Moon said, "This man is an imposter!" she jumped up and kicked him square in the chest.

Sailor Neo Moon cringed, "I'm glad he's not really Andrew."

Andrew stepped back, "Master, I have a situation.What are your orders?"

"Destroy the sailor scouts!" he shouted.

"Who said that?" Elizabeth mumbled.

"Yes, Master," the fake Andrew said, "prepare to be eliminated."

"Strata Moon, watch out!" Neo Moon pushed her sister out of the way and the ray beam struck her front bow."Aaahhh!"

"Are you alright, Neo Moon?" Sailor Strata Moon asked.

"Yeah, think so," she replied."You owe me."

Strata Moon stepped in front of Neo Moon and covered her, "you just made a big mistake!" her wand appeared in her hand, "Moon Beam Shock Wave!"She shot the robot in the face, blowing away the fake skin and revealing the metal behind it.

"You're not Andrew!" Elizabeth shouted.

"Return to base, maimer 0004," the master said, "immediately!"

"Yes Master," he started to fade out.

"I don't' think so!" Sailor Strata Moon hissed and sent her attack again, "you're not going _anywhere!_"

The beams of waves blew away the robot's skin and taking him apart, leaving him just a pile of metal.

"Don't' worry," Sailor Neo Moon said, "we will find Andrew for you.That is our job as sailor scouts."

The two full moon sisters walked out, unprepared for another run in with a memory maimer.The previous maimer that tried to take Ryo's and Neo Moon's memory came back.After seeing Sailor Neo Moon's memories, the maimer wanted them.Tthey wre so surgary sweet.The was Rini the cute lovable girl and powerful Sailor Neo Moon.The maimer never focused on a human with so many lovly dreams and memories.

"It's after you, Neo Moon!" Strata Moon warned.

"Hey, go get some memories of your own!" Sailor Neo Moon shouted, bringing her hads to her head, "these are mine!"

"Not anymore," it groweled.

"Stay back!" Sailro Strata Moon sent her attack.It pushed the maimer back.IT stalled for a moment and contined to walk to Neo Moon.It seemed stronger than the other maimers.

"Moon Beam Rose Aim!" Sailor Neo Moon cried, sending her attack of moon beams and roses.It stalled the memory maimer for a moment but it walked to her some more.

"WE have to use both of our powers," Sailor Strata Moon said.

"Right, let's do it!" Neo Moon said and they put their wands together, "Full Moon Glow Penetration!" They sent their combined glowing attack to the memory maimer.The force of it threw the memory maimer ten feet fack.

"Is, is it gone?" Neo Moon mumbled.

"I hope so," Strata Moon said.

The Maimer stood back up.It looked like Sailor Neo Moon but now part of its flesh was missing on its face and hands.It stared and Neo Moon with an ugly half faced grin.

"You cannot beat me with your little toys," it said, "I will have your sweet and pure memories and you cannot stop me!"

"We're in trouble," Neo Moon moaned. 

"Run, Neo Moon!" Strata Moon ordered, "I'll hold it off!"

"With what?I've seen the extent of your power," it grunted, "now say goodbye to your dear full moon sister."

"There's no way I'll let you take my sister's dreams!" Strata Moon cried and jumped in front of the maimer.The Memory Maimer kept her in the air and trapped her in an invisible hold."What, the?Hey, let me go!"

Neo Moon backed up and Strata Moon shouted at her to run away but it was already too late. The Memory Maimer had her cornered, "Memory maiming!Your memories are mine!" she placed her hands on Neo Moon's head and began to draw out her memories. 

Sailor Neo Moon screamed, "No, leave my memories alone!"

Stata Moon tried to move but she couldn't' do anything but watch._No, my sister… _"Let her go!Take me instead!Leave my sister alone!"

It ignored her and continued to the process.All the memories were flashed before Neo Moon's eyes, when she was living in the future and came down to the past for the first time.Being known and called to as Small Lady.The time when she was lonely and Wise Man made her change into Wicked Lady.The day she met the warriors and Yuli.

Strata Moon could see and hear all her sweet memories in a crystal that appeared over her head.It was filling up with her memories."All those memories," she sniffed, "Rini's precious Memories."She bit her lip and began to shout at the maimer again, "let her go!I said let my sister go now!"

"What sweet memories," the memory maimer commented.They kept coming and coming.Meeting Hotaru and fighting at the sailor scout Sailor Mini Moon.Meeting and falling in love with Pegasus and also saying goodbye.The crystal above Neo Moon's head filled more with her memories and the memory didn't seem to get enough until something strange went wrong.The memories kept coming and they were just too sweet and pure."Wh-what's happening?" it said, "This person has too many memories."Then the hands on her head began to shorten out, "Master, what's going on? Something is wrong!"

"Don't let go, continue to take her memories!" its master ordered, "take them all!"

It couldn't' seem to let go but it wanted to. It screamed."Master, something is wrong!The memories are hurting me!"

Strata Moon watched intently, _hurtful memories?I guess this is what they mean when the past can still hurt!_

It wanted sweet and pure memories and that's exactly what it was getting.Only they were too sweet and too pure and there were more memories than the memory maimer expected.Finally it was able to let go of her.It staggered away holding the crystal in one hand.

"I'm returning to base, master," the maimer said.

"Take the human with you," he ordered.

"No, Neo Moon!" Strata Moon shouted and used all her strength to get out of the hold.She had just reached Sailor Neo Moon as both the maimer and her dear sister disappeared."No, she's gone!" she fell to her knees where her sister was and clenched her teeth, "she's gone!This cant' be!Neo Moon!Sailor Neooo Moooooon!"

"Sailor Strata Moon!" Yuli cried, "whre's Sailor Neo Moon?"

"She's gone!It took her away!" she sobbed, "I couldn't' stop it…couldn't stop it!"

"I don't' believe it," Yuli said, "she can't be gone.Why didn't you do something? She's your sister!"

"I tried, Yuli, but it kept me from getting to her!" she wiped her eyes, "I couldn't move!It's all my fault, I know."

"Leave her alone," Rowen said as he placed his hands on his future daughter's shoulders, "she did her best."

"You guys are back!" Yuli shouted.

"Are you alright, Rowena?" he asked his future child.

Rowena pulled herself up and nodded her head, "I didn't know they were that powerful. They're just like the soul stealers.They just won't stop until they get what they want."

"Who?" he asked.

"Memory Maimers, the new enemy," she replied. "They are robots that take away people's memories.They can replace a human form."

"Like that thing we saw yesterday," Kento said.

"I'm the only one who can tell who is a human and who is a memory maimer," she said. She noticed the sailor scouts looked different, "where did you get those new armors?"

"Gifts from Pegasus and the Ancient," Sailor Moon said with a shrug.

"Armored Sailor Scouts," Jupiter added.

Strata Moon smiled.

"Do you know where we're supposed to find Neo Moon?" Yuli asked.

"I don't, I'm sorry, Yuli," she said.

"You know what these things are called," Yuli said crossing his arms and narrowing his eyes, "you know what they do and you know one when you see one but you don't know where they came from?!"

"That's enough, Yuli!" Mia scolded.

"Yeah, he didn't' mean it," Kento said.He walked to Sailor Strata Moon.She was still angry with herself and turned to punch Kento what she thought was just air."Ghuh!"

"Oh, Kento, I'm sorry!" she cried and stepped back, "I just feel, well, oh…man…" she ran away.

"Rowena!" Rowen shouted.He almost ran after her but decided that she'd rather be alone.Already he was acting like an overprotective father and he was still a teenager.

"Man, Rowen, your little girl is pretty tough," Kento grunted. 

"Let's go home," Dareien said, "maybe we can figure what to do later."

Yuli was very angry.He didn't know what to do so he placed on his kendo attire and started to do some fighting techniques.He lost Rini and he lost Rowena.Sure, he didn't like Rowena as much as he liked Rini, but if it wasn't' for her, they probably wouldn't' have gotten so close.And she was Rini's half sister after all and he couldn't' help but notice her good looks.It was no lie that he was angry with Rowena but in truth, Yuli was angrier with himself.At least Rowena was there and she was a sailor scout.Yuli was just a kendo student.He was no ronin warrior; it didn't matter if he was a friend of the ronin warriors.There was nothing he could do to help her.He didn't' have any special powers or abilities and he envied the ronin warriors because of it.Yuli just didn't' realize that he was special to them. That he made a difference in their lives.If they didn't meet him, and have him remind them and encourage them, that maybe they woudlnt' have gotten this far.

"Kiiiiiyyyyyyaaaaaa!" he jumped up and whacked the kendo stick down.He almost broke the stick because he was so angry.

"Hi," Rowena said at the door, "is it safe to come in?"

"I don't know, is it?" he smarted off as he removed the face guard."Was it safe for Rini when you--"

"That's enough!" she shouted."I did not mean for my sister to get in trouble, okay?I feel terrible enough as it is, so get off my back! I only came to talk to you!"

"I thought you ran off back to the future," he said, "like Rini almost did."

"Hey, we're half sisters, not half-minded," she snapped, "I know she almost left to go back to the future yesterday when I came back but she didn't, okay?Besides, she really wouldn't have left and neither would I.Our world is in danger, isn't that why I came back?"

"And so is Rini, no thanks to you!" he shouted, "What kind of sister are you anyway!"

"Would you stop and just listen to me!?" she cried, "I am going to find Rini.I'll find her, even if I have to sacrifice my memories and myself, we'll get her back.She's my sister and I know she would do the same for me.If she did not throw the jewel of life in front of me that time when Ninaria tried to take me soul, she would have everybody's souls and none of us will be here right now." She pushed him back, "so don't you dare say that I'm an unfit sister because I love Rini more than anything in the world!"She turned around and tried to keep her tears away.

"Rowena, I--" Yuli muttered.

"Just shut up, okay?" she said, "you've said enough."

"I just wanted to say," he said, "I'm, well, I'm sorry. I wasn't really angry at you, I was angry at me."

She turned around."Why, what did you do?"

"The ronin warriors have a different relationship with the scouts than I do," he said, "I mean, they're all ronin warriors and the girls are scouts.They're both soldiers.Rini's a soldier too and I'm, well, I'm nothing.I can't protect her like the guys can protect the other scouts.I even gave her my jewel of life and it was my only defense."

"Hey, that took a lot of guts to do what you did," she told him, "that's nothing to be ashamed of."

"I'm sorry," he apologized again, "and I want to thank you."

"Thank me for what?" she asked.

"For letting Rini know how much she means to me," he said, "I couldn't seem to convince her that I wasn't going to leave that one time.I really appreciate it."

Rowena smiled, "hey, it was nothing.I could just tell that you two look great together."

"I just wish there was something _I_ could do," Yuli said.

"Maybe there is," she said.She brought out her armor orb, "I think you know what this thing is, don't you?"

Yuli nodded, "_where _did you get that?"

"While the soul stealers had your soul," she explained, "an old friend of mine named Luther gave this to me."

"Nice…does he have one for me?" he asked with a grin.

"Armor of Strata Moon, Tao Inochi!" 

Yuli stepped back in surprise but watched intently, "wow…"

She stood before him in the full armor of strata moon."Just stand still, okay?" she took an arrow from her quiver and aimed it at Yuli.

"Rowena, what are you doing?" he asked in fear, "look I'm sorry what I said earlier, I'm, really, really, _really_ sorry!"

She let go fo the arrow and Yuli closed his eyes.The arrow hit the protective padding on his kendo outfit and a bright light surrounded him.It changed the clothes he had on now to a stronger material somewhat like the ronin armor but it looked kind of ancient.(I'm not sure how to explain it really, but instead of what he would wear at a Kendo tournament, it's the same thing but with more leather and a silver lining.)His kendo stick turned into pure heavy silver.

"How, how did you do that?" he asked.

"These are life force arrows, Yuli," she explained as she walked closer to him.She placed her hand on his shoulder and both their armors disappeared."You can change any time you want to."

"Do I have to say something?" he questioned, "like 'moon memory magic' or something?" he had a small disgusted look on his face.

She giggled, "no, not unless you have to.All you have to do is remember who you are inside." She pointed into his chest, "and don't doubt yourself ever again.Just picture yourself wearing the armor and it's done.But if you really want to say something the like the scouts and ronins do, you can always say 'Rini, I'm coming to save you!'"

{AN: I was thinking of a transformation shout but I couldn't' think of anything that would make sense!Anyone have any ideas?}

They laughed for a little bit.Yuli wanted to push her or something but just stood there and laughed.Rowena licked her finger and sighed as she straightened the bangs that fell down to her nose.Without explanation or thinking, their eyes locked together and they both moved in to share a small and innocent kiss. When it ended, they stepped back in surprise and embarrassment.

"OH, I'm so sorry!" Rowena cried.

"I don't 'know where that came from!" Yuli shouted in a whisper.

"We'd better not tell Rini about that," she said.

"Maybe it is better if we get caught by those memory maimers," Yuli joked, "let's just forget that ever happened!"

"Forget what?" Rowena giggled and stepped back, "I'd better get going now. Bye…" she bumped into something, "whoops, um, later!"

Yuli sighed and looked down._Now, Rini, it's my turn to save you._

_To Be Continued.What will happen next?Will Rini be saved and if she does, will she learn about the kiss between Yuli and Rowena?Will the armored sailor scouts be powerful enough to stop the Memory Maimers?Find out in the next chapter (possibly the last chapter) "Forget Me Not"_


	3. Part III Forget Me Not

In Memory Of

**In Memory Of**

**Part III**

**Forget Me Not**

** **

The memory maimer looked down at Neo Moon, who was lying on a sterile table.They were running some tests on her to see what went wrong and why it messed up the maimer's programming.

"What," the maimer said pleadingly, "what did you do to me?" her voice sounded almost human.The maimer just looked at her as if she really expected for the unconscious sailor scout to answer.

Deep within herself, in another place, Neo Moon was floating around in a dark black nothingness.Her eyes were closed and when she opened them, she saw nothing and for moment and she thought that she had gone blind.

_Where am I?_ She wondered to herself._What's going on?_Without warning, she stopped floating and began to fall down the pit of nothingness.She saw flashes of faces of people she did not know and heard voices that were unfamiliar._I don't know anything.Who are these people?Wait, who, who am I?_

"Go away!" she shouted. 

She was falling and there was no way she could stop.No one could save her.Except her own self, if only she would remember _who_ she was.

"What's happening to me!" she cried.

*************************************************

"Where could Rini be?" Serena paced the living room.

"Relax, Serena, she'll be fine," Darien said as he stopped her pacing and offered her some hot chocolate.

Rowen stood up, "excuse me for a minute." He decided that it would be best if didn't hang around while they were talking about it.It unnerved him just to see Serena look at Darien, though Rowen knew that she loved him now._Speaking of future daughters, I'd better go find mine…_

_ _

Ryo was with Raye watching her read the fire so she could find away to find Rini.Lita and Sage were with Sai and Ami, as Ami was looking something up information on the computer about anything that could be helpful.Mia and Kento just tried to cheer everyone up.

"Hey, Yuli, have you seen Rowena?"Rowen asked, knocking on his bedroom door.It shocked him and he jumped up

"I swear, it just happened!" Yuli shouted.

"What?"Rowen mumbled.

"I didn't' mean to kiss Rowena," Yuli said, "we were just talkin' and…"

Rowen smiled, "Kiss, what kiss?I just wanted to know where Rowena was…but now that we're on that subject, tell me, when did you kiss my daughter?"

"Oh, crap…" Yuli moaned.

"And I know you've also been kissing Rini," Rowen said, "So you're going to have to talk to Darien too…"

"She's outside!" Yuli blurted, "I don't know what she's doing and I didn't kiss her, she kissed me!"

"Well, let me ask her that…" Rowen turned around.

_Dear God, I'm dead!_ Yuli thought, biting his nails.

Rowena was outside like Yuli said.She was in her armor of the Strata Moon standing in the back yard.It seemed like she was trying to be one with her armor.Rowen thought back when he was doing the same.Breathing deeply and saying a silent prayer, she pulled a moon arrow of life force out of her quiver and placed it on her bow.She looked up at the sky, closed her eyes and opened them."Arrow Shock Sky Scratching!" she unleashed the arrow into the sky and the sky rumbled like thunder.For a moment, the sky looked like it was coming apart.Then it was the same as before.

Rowen started clapping, "that's my girl!"

Surprised, she turned around, "Rowen--I mean, Dad!Hi!I didn't know you were here."

"You're pretty good with that thing," he mentioned, nodding to her bow.

"Well, I take after you," Rowena said, "you know." 

"Wanna do it together?" he asked.

"Sure."

He called upon his armor and he stood next to her holding his own bow."Ready?"

"Yeah," they both pulled on their strings and sent their attacks into the sky.It was the coolest father-daughter moment that they ever shared together.

"Not bad," Rowen commented as he placed his hand on her head, "you sure did earn that armor, didn't ya?"

"Thanks," Rowena smiled and blushed.

"Now tell me," Rowen said, "why did you kiss Yuli when you know he likes your sister?"

Rowena gasped, "I didn't kiss him!He kissed me!And how did you know about that kiss?"She smiled and looked all innocent, "I mean what kiss??..."

Rowen folded his arms and cocked his head with that "give me the truth," look.

"Oh boy…" she sighed, "Okay, we kinda sorta kissed each other.It meant nothing!"

"Well, okay," Rowen said, "but in the future, I just might ground you for something like this!"

"Yes, Daddy," she moaned.

"What if Rini saw you?" he demanded.

"Are you done yet?" she asked.

"Yeah, I suppose so," he said, "now go to your room!"

She groaned as she started dragging herself back to the house, "but it was just a small, tiny kiss…I didn't even like it!"_Yes I did,_ she thought.She stopped walking and ran to the front yard.

"Rowena, where are you going?" he demanded as he went after her.

Rowena looked at the ground, feeling some odd sensation._What is that?What is that?_It was coming from underground and it felt so strange and creepy.

"I think I know where Rini is," she said, turning around and looked up in his eyes.

"You sure?" Rowen asked.

"I don't know but I hope I'm right," she looked back at the ground.

Rowen ran back into the house and everyone was wondering why he was in his armor.Ignoring their funny looks, he blurted, "Rowena knows where Rini is!Come on!"

They followed him outside where Rowena was waiting for them.

"Rowena, you know where Rini is?" Serena asked.

"For her sake," Rowena said, "I'd better be right."

"Well, where?" she demanded.

Rowena lowered her eyes.

"Dammit, where?!"

"There."

"What?"

Rowena cleared her throat and raised her voice, half-angry, half-excited."There!" she pointed to the ground, "She's underground somewhere!"

"Why would she be?…" Serena trailed off.

She was feeling sensations from the ground again and they were leading down the street.Rowena began to run and the rest followed her.She led them to the parking lot of electronic supplies.

"Okay, Rowena," Rowen said, "just try to be one with your armor.You can do it."

She nodded and took an arrow out of her quiver."Please guide my arrow to my sister," she said to it and aimed it the ground. She unleashed it at the arrow tunneled through the ground."Now all we have to do is just follow the arrow."

"Nicely done," Rowen smiled and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go, sailors!" Serena said, "Moon Armor Power!"

"Mercury Armor Power!"

"Mars Armor Power!"

"Jupiter Armor Power!"

"Venus Armor Power!"

"Armor of Wildfire, Tao Jin!"

"Armor of Halo, Tao Chi!"

"Armor of Hardrock, Tao Gi!"

"Armor of Torrent, Toa Shin!"

The girls became armored sailors and the guys became the ronin warriors.They were surprised when they saw Yuli looked different.Darien became Tuxedo Mask.

"Whoa, nice duds, Yuli," Kento commented.

"Thank Rowena," he said, giving her a smile then looked down when he saw the glare in Rowen's eye.He fiddled with his silver kendo sword."Come on, I'm worried about Rini."

***********************************

"Do you know why the human's memories tapped with your programming?" another maimer, in the form of Molly, asked the maimer in Rini's form.

"Something about her memories," she replied in Rini's sweet voice, "they were pure and sweet…just too sweet. Didn't the memories of the human you took do something to you?At all?Is there something that you keep thinking about?"

"I do not understand," she said.

"I can't seem to get her memories out of my head," she said, "I keep seeing images of a white flying horse, and a man with white hair, many girls laughing together and just so many faces, so many memories!" again, her programming went crazy and she fell down, clutching her head."Get them out of my head," she groaned.

"We may have to terminate the human," a memory maimer in the form of a man said.

"No," she said, shaking her head, "we _can't._"

"What is wrong with you?"

"Can't you see that?" the maimer said, "can't you tell that something strange has happened to me?I'm starting to have feelings.I feel the desire for things."

"That it is impossible," other maimers noted."We are only supposed to take their memories."

"But memories are more than just data!" she cried, "they are special, they are pure.Some are bad memories and some are wonderful.There are memories that make you laugh and some that make you cry."

"We can't cry nor laugh," maimers said.

"Don't you realize what we're doing is wrong?" the pink-haired Rini look-alike memory maimer demanded."I have to return her memories now, I can't keep them from her anymore!They belong to her!"She ran to where Rini lay and began to return the memories when a giant surge of energy zapped her and she fell.

"How dare you!" their master bellowed, "this is not why I told you to bring the human with you!" he looked at the others, "let this be a lesson to you.If I find any of you try to return the memories back to the humans, I will take them away and rip them in little pieces and I will throw you in the incinerator! Do I make myself clear?!"

"Yes, master," they all replied.

The maimer couldn't help it.She was becoming more and more like Rini.She was becoming a human.She wasn't a robot anymore.She started to have feelings and desires and wants. Some memories were so vivid, that she could actually smell the air or taste whatever it was what Rini was eating.When Rini kissed Helios and Yuli, the maimer could actually feel their lips on her own.But they weren't her lips and she placed her fingers on them.They weren't her memories.Those faces, those feelings, those memories belonged to Rini and the memory maimer had no right to have them in her possession.She realized that soon after she took the memories from her.The same went to the other memory maimers.Those memories belonged to the humans and they needed them, like they needed air to breathe.

"Stop!" Rowena of the Strata Moon shouted."Thought you could hide under ground from me, didn't you?"

"Who are you?" the Memory Maimer Master demanded.

"I am Rowena of the Strata Moon!" she replied, "and I have come to return the memories back to everyone and one of those people happen to be my sister!"

The armored sailor scouts and warriors stepped up behind her and looked the base over.

Yuli saw the memory maimer who he thought was Rini on the ground."Sailor Neo Moon!" he shouted.

The maimer looked up at him and again, Neo Moon's memories flowed through her cybernetic mind.All the sweet and pure memories Rini and Yuli shared, even the ones that were not very sweet.Like the sad ones when Yuli's soul was stolen and Rini felt so bad.There were many memories of Rini and Yuli together.

"Rini, are you hurt?" he started to run to her but Rowena stopped him.

"No, Yuli," she said, "That's not Neo."

"Of course it is," he said."Look."

"I know it looks like Neo Moon," she said, "but it's not.It's a memory maimer.Remember how I said Neo Moon's memories were gone and I can tell the difference between humans and maimers?"

"I don't care," he groaned, "I just have to get to her," he pushed Rowena away.He knew Rowena was right but there was something about the way the maimer was looking at him.

"Go away," the maimer said, "I'm not who you think I am."

"Neo Moon, don't worry, everything will be fine," he helped her up.

"I'm not Neo Moon," she pushed him back slightly, "she's--augh!"

"Hey!" Yuli cried when the memory maimers' master put a shocker at her neck and she fell down.

Sparks were buzzing around her body."No," she groaned.

"Foolish robot," he said."And foolish humans," he looked at the ronin warriors, "I don't care how you found my base but you have outstayed your welcome!I am Murdock, the creator of the Memory Maimers."

"You are sick!" Rowena shouted."Why would you create memory maimers to take away people's memories?"

Murdock had dark eyes and black long hair.He was only a man but he acted just like his robots at times.He wore a black jumpsuit and a dark blue trench coat."Because humans are stupid."

"Look who's talking!" Yuli shouted.

"I'm more than a man," he said, "I'm a god."

"What's wrong with you?" Sailor Moon demanded with a sneer."How dare you play god and make robots to take human's memories!"

"I do not have time for this," he said, "destroy them!" he ordered his memory maimers.

Yuli thwacked his silver Kendo stick across one of the robots and Rowena fired an arrow straight at Murdock.He grabbed the arrow and broke it.

"Stop, my comrades!" the memory maimer gasped and pulled herself up.

"How many times must I short circuit you until you finally die?" Murdock demanded with a growl.

"I still have her memories in my head," she said, "and I wont' die until they go back to hers!" 

"Then you destroy them," he said and pointed at the scouts and warriors, "starting with this one."He grabbed Yuli and pushed him in front of her."Eliminate him."

"I can't," she mumbled.

"Go, Yuli," Rowena urged."Just…"

"I can't do it either," he said, "she looks just like Rini and she has her memories.If I destroy her then maybe Neo Moon will never get her memories back."

"She loves him," the memory maimer noted, "I can't."

"I command you to terminate him! Do it!"

"I'm sorry," she sniffed and raised her hand to Yuli.It changed into a ray gun.

Yuli closed his eyes and froze, "I understand," he whispered.

Rowena loaded an arrow to her bow and aimed it at the maimer, waiting for her to fire at Yuli.

The maimer stayed there with her gun level. She couldn't do it.She was starting to love Yuli herself."No!I won't!" she turned and fired at her master."If I'm going to kill _any_ human, I'm going to kill _you!"_

_ _

"Traitor!" he shouted and groaned in pain."I created you!"

The other maimers looked at him and back at Memory Maimer 0002.(The one that looks like Rini.)"0002 is right," Memory Maimer 0001 said (Molly) and aimed her gun at him, "this is wrong.You created us to steal their precious memories.They don't belong to us."

They finally realized that he was only using them as puppets.The humans' memories flashed back into their heads.

"I'm returning the memories back to the child," Memory Maimer 0001 said, "If I am to have any memories at all, they will be my own."

"No, you fool!" Murdock shouted."You return those memories then you will self destruct!"

"Then that's a sacrifice I'm wiling to make," she said and used the last of her strength to hobble to Neo Moon. She placed her hands back on Neo Moon's head. "Please, take your memories back."

Rini heard a voice that sounded much like hers.But she was still falling down the pit._Someone, help me._She saw faces again and she looked at them.Something told her that she knew them but she didn't know how.

She heard some familiar neighing. "What?" she mumbled.Suddenly, she wasn't falling anymore and it seemed like she was flying.She was laying on something soft.She looked down and saw the white soft hair of a horse."Who, who are you?"

"Don't you remember me?" the horse asked."It's me, Pegasus."

Neo Moon touched the large feathered wings, "Pegasus, I don't remember."

"Try," he said.

There were bubbles floating around them.Inside the bubbles were her memories.Pegasus landed in their special dreamland and he changed into Helios.

"Sailor Neo Moon," he breathed and knelt down in front of her.He took her hand. And kissed it and she changed to Small Lady but the difference was she wasn't small anymore, "my Pure Lady."

Rini now called Pure Lady stepped back and gasped, "wait a minute," she moaned.Her mind wasn't empty anymore.She remembered everything for as the memory maimer returned the memories back to her, "Helios?"

Helios nodded.

Pure Lady smiled and threw her arms around him; "I thought I'd never see you again!" she started laughing the cute little laugh that stole Helios' heart. 

"I'm afraid that this is only a dream," he said sadly."And it is time you wake up from it."

"No, Helios," she mumbled."Don't go."

"You still have people that love and worry about you," he told her, "and I have people who are counting on me."

"Elysion," she said.

"Yes."

"Will I ever see you again?" she asked.

"Oh, Pure Lady," Helios smiled and cupped her face, "of course, as long as you dare to dream, I'll be there waiting to carry you."

"Thank you, Helios."They embraced and he disappeared.

"It's finished," Memory Maimer 0002 sighed and fell to her knees.Neo Moon changed to Pure Lady for a moment and the others gazed upon her.Rowena looked at herself, noticing that she too was wearing a white gown and so was Sailor strata Moon.Then she changed back to Neo Moon, still unconscious.But thanks to Memory Maimer 0002, she had her memories back.

"Wait," Yuli ran to her and knelt down in front of her, holding her face up.He smiled, "thank you."

"Of all the memories I saw," she gasped, "you were my favorite…. and hers too.She loves you more than life itself and I can love no better than she can." 

"I will never forget what you did for us," he said, "You want a memory of your own?"

"More than anything," she moaned.

"Then remember this," he kissed her forehead slightly and thanked her again.

Memory Maimer 0002 collapsed in his arms and shut down forever, with a content smile upon her face.The rest of the maimers followed suit.They returned the memories differently than the way 0002 did.They sent them away telepathically and changed to their formless state. Without their 'data' they were useless to Murdock and they had no purpose to go on.Murdock stood up.

"Cowards!" he growled.

"Your maiming days are over, Murdock!" Sailor Moon shouted.

"I still have some maimers left," he said and clicked his fingers and twelve maimers stepped out.They looked like Yuli, Rowena, the scouts and ronins.

"They're us!" Rowena cried.

"Take their memories and eliminate them!" Murdock commanded.

"Arrow Moon Shock Wave!" Rowena sent her attack to her counterpart.It was pushed back but then it took her power and sent the power back.Rowena got down.

Sailor Moon reached her hands up and a pair of the moon swords appeared in them (remember from my other story _Adventure of a Lifetime?_I decided to put the old weapons in here.Except she had only one sword and here two.Kind of like Lady Kayura's star swords and Mia's sun swords.I just really _love_ their weapons!)"Moon Sword Eclipse!"(That attack wasn't in there thought…man, has a cool ring to it, doesn't it?) She waved them around and she brought them together like an eclipse and sent her attack to her look-alike maimer, who only absorbed it.

"Mercury Hammer Ice Chiller!" Mercury sent a blast of freezing cold ice blocks but then the counterpart Mercury held up its hammer and put a shield of ice around her.

"Mars Arrow Seek and Destroy!" she sent her fire arrow to the Mars Maimer but it grabbed the arrow and the fire added onto her.

"Jupiter Lightning Fence!" she put a fence of lightning around her opponent but she simply jumped out of it.

"Venus Chain Whip Snap!"Venus snapped her whip at the mirror image of herself only to have it wrap around her arm and snagged away.

"Our powers do nothing!" Jupiter snarled.The guys tried doing their attacks on the others and the same happened to them.

Yuli whirled his silver kendo stick and whacked his opponent in the head.It fell down but he put it back in place.

"Now what are we supposed to do?" Mars said, "Mercury, think of something!"

"Me?" she mumbled, "well, I don't know!" she put on her visor but she got no signs of anything that could help, "they're us, that's why our powers have no effect!"

Neo Moon sat up and groaned, _oh my head,_ she thought and focused on the others, "oh no!" she jumped to her feet, "Moon Beam Rose Aim!" she sent her attack down the others and it didn't do anymore than tickle them."What?" she looked at her wand, "now _you_ won't work for me?!"

She heard Pegasus neighing and she changed back to Pure Lady."Huh?"

"Rini," Yuli mumbled, "you look so…"

Rowena stepped up and the same dress appeared upon her.She was called Fancy Lady (I couldn't' think of anything…I thought maybe calling Rini "Pink Lady" and Rowena "Blue Lady," but then I thought that was stupid…got any ideas?)Sailor Moon became Princess Serenity.

"Murdock," Fancy Lady said, "Take my memories."

"Yours?" he said.

"Rowena, what are you doing?" Rowen shouted.

"I can tell who is a human and who is not," she said, "so take them. Spare my friends."

"Don't be crazy," Yuli said.

"So be it," Murdock agreed and nodded for the maimer in Rowena's form to come to her and take her memories.

When it placed her hands on Fancy Lady's head, she bared her teeth, pushed her hand into her face, "How do my memories look?" she growled and poked her eyes.

"Gaaah!"

Pure Lady, Fancy Lady, and Princess Serenity held their hands up in the air to reveal a shiny crystal of memories.Beams and waves shined around, messing with the maimers' programming and destroying them.

"No!"Murdock growled.

"Still call yourself a god?" Fancy Lady demanded.She changed to Strata Moon and Pure Lady to Neo Moon.

"Let's do it, Sailor Strata Moon," Neo Moon said.

"Yeah," the held their scepters together, "Full Moon Glow Penetration!"They sent their combined attack to Murdock and pink and blue beams shot out of his eyes, fingers and toes at it raised him up.He started to glow like a neon sign. He screamed and then there was nothing left of him.

"Let's get out of here," Yuli said, "the place is going to cave in!" he wrapped an arm around Neo Moon.

"Yuli," she mumbled, "where did you get…?"

"I'll explain later, okay?" he said and they ran out of the underground base before they were buried alive.They climbed back up to the surface.

"For robots that took away humans' memories," Mercury said, "they weren't' all bad.They were only puppets."She shook her head at the thought.

"I'm surprised that they returned the memories back," Sai added, "but that was the greatest thing I ever saw in my life."

"She saved Rini," Yuli said."That Memory Maimer remembered me."

Sailor Neo Moon looked up at the sky, _thank you, Helios._

_ _

"Yuli, that was some kiss you gave Rowena," Kento blurted.

"How did you know about that?" Yuli demanded.

"I saw you guys," he replied.

"What?" Rowen shouted, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"Shh, shut up!" Sailor Strata Moon snapped.

"Kiss?" Neo Moon mumbled, "You're not hiding anything from me, are you?"

"Okay, I confess!" Strata Moon cried, "It was just a tiny kiss. We didn't mean for it to happen.I didn't even like it!"

"Yeah," Yuli said."It meant--," he looked at Rowena, "what do you mean, you didn't' like it?"

She blushed, "Oh man…"

Sailor Neo Moon shrugged it off, "that's alright, and just never let that happen again, okay?"

"Wow," Yuli and Strata Moon exchanged glances, "I'm surprised she didn't yell at us!"

"Could you guys give us a moment?" Sailor Neo Moon asked.

Tuxedo Mask folded his arms and Sailor Moon tugged on his ear."Oh, come on."Kento gave Yuli a "go for it, dude!" look and winked at him.The guys walked away but Sailor Strata Moon stayed behind, wanting to catch the moment.Rowen sighed and picked her up.

"Hey, Daddy!" she cried.

"Come on," he said, "I swear you are just like your mother!"

Neo Moon giggled as she watched her sister be dragged away."Tell me everything, okay?" Strata Moon cried, "I want to know everything!"

"Okay, Strata Moon," Neo Moon smiled and waved at her.

Yuli sighed and shook his head."Look, Rini, I really didn't mean to kiss Rowena, okay?"

"Shut up," she said and wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him the biggest kiss in the world.Surprised, his eyes widened but then he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close.

When it ended, Yuli said, "wow, I'll never forget that kiss."

Neo Moon smiled, "you look very strong in that armor, Yuli," she commented, "You came to help me, didn't you?"

He nodded, "I wanted to do something to help you.I couldn't' just stay at home wondering if you were going to be okay or not."He stroked her cheek, "if anything happened to you, I wouldn't be able to bare it.I love you so much."

Neo Moon laid her head upon his chest, "oh, Yuli," she moaned.He held her tight."I love you too."

"I'll never forget how much you mean to me," he told her.

"Never forget me," she begged.

"I could never forget you," he said as began stroking her hair."I'm thinking of you the whole time."

They shared another deep kiss, one that neither of them would forget.

_ _

_@-----,------`-----_ A rose for all.

**The End.Thanks for reading! Review!!! Hey, I've been thinking of writing a story where Mia and Darien have a kid, should I write it?It's going to be a boy for certain reasons…. I'm having trouble of thinking of a name and or if I should make him "Neo Tuxedo Mask" or giving him some powers.Tuxedo Mask had powers…all I know he's going to be very smart since both his parents are/were college students.**


End file.
